Eris
Eris, Queen of Chaos '''Let me give you some advice--''don't ''calm down.' ''--Eris The manic, brutal but beautiful spirit of chaos and panic, Eris exists for one reason and one only: pandemonium. History Eris was once a fairy-like spirit, the same kind as Tooth, but that race all but died out save for very few in hiding, Tooth and Eris herself. Eris had always delighted in madness and chaos and was outcast from her own kind for committing crimes which put the fairy race's orderly existence out of balance and threatened the lives of fairies and humans alike. Eventually, most of that race dwindled to an endangered species because less and less children started believing in fairies. Tooth and her mini fairies were among those who survived, while Eris, exiled from the rest of the survivors, stayed alive by feeding on the panic of mortals caused by Pitch during the Dark Age. Gradually, she became more and more powerful and came out of hiding, no longer a fairy but the full embodiment of chaos and panic. Although not seen or believed in by humanity, Eris is very much visible to the other Guardians and spirits, and she takes every opportunity to screw them over just for the fun of it. Abilities and Powers Eris has the ability to awaken panic in the mind of someone by blowing a kiss at them or touching their forehead. She is sneaky and stealthy and can teleport to the least likely places. Her greatest weapon is the choke cloud, a haze that prevents people from thinking clearly and causes them to go into panic attacks. She has a very weak form of telepathy (the same kind that allows Tooth to sense whenever a child loses a tooth) as she can reach deep enough into someone's mind to find a memory that causes them to become nervous and magnify that into full-blown panic. Weapons The Choke Cloud, which is effective on anybody in the world, even spirits like herself. Eris has no other physical weapons but uses a fighting style similar to capoeira. Her wings are sharp enough to cut. Appearance Eris used to have a more birdlike appearance like Tooth, but years of dwelling on panic and chaos have transformed her into a insectoid being. She still carries an exotic beauty though, with red lips, a slender nose and mischevious, angled electric-blue eyes. If you look closer, you can see they are multi-faceted like a fly's eye. She has a curvaceous, wasplike figure and instead of feathers is covered in small tiles and plates of hard shell like a beetle's carapace. Her arms and legs are slim and bony and she has eight pairs of wings like Tooth's, but they are sharper and more ragged-looking. Eris also has multiple antenna-like strands that resemble hair. Her feet never touch the ground, and she is always flitting from one place to another unpredictably. Personality Eris has a noticeable manic streak to her. She delights in causing chaos and disorder wherever she goes, just for the fun of it, and is responsible for everything from stage fright to crazy traffic to bar brawls to even the 2nd World War. She is known for her insane yet contagious laugh. Eris is above all unpredictable; she can be feisty, seductive, playful, violent, manipulative and mysterious, sometimes all in the same hour. Her mood is constantly changing and she is stealthy enough to pass by unnoticed. She hates everything neat and orderly and represents the uncontrollable, delirious and dangerous side of fun. She is disdainful of any notion of responsibility, especially motherhood, and can be cruel just for the fun of it. Eris sees neither good nor evil--only the weak and the powerful, and will not hesitate to claw her way to the top. The problem with her is that she never has a plan but manages to make everything work for her, and even if it doesn't, she still gains something from the panic caused. Interesting facts Nobody knows what Eris' real name was, and Tooth won't say. Eris took her name from the Greek demigoddess of chaos. Eris is a wandering spirit. She maes her home nowhere, but is attracted to the places where there is the most chaos and confusion. Recently, it's been Turkey because of the riots. Eris and Tooth are in many ways antithesises of each other. They share related powers and abilities (especially those involving memory) but other than that, are utterly different. Eris' multi-faceted eyes see both everything and nothing at once--exactly like a person in a state of panic, only she can comprehend what's going on around her. Relationships North- Enemy Eris and North have had a long-standing antagonism toward each other. Eris has been responsible for many major messes which North and the other Guardians have to clean up, and she delights in throwing a wrench in the Christmas season preparations. Tooth- Enemy/Former Ally/Rival It's quite evident that Tooth and Eris are complete enemies. They knew each other a long, long time ago, before Tooth became a Guardian, and their meeting after thousands of years was not a pleasant one despite their being two of the only members of their race still alive. Eris utterly despises the Guardian of Memory and misses no opportunity to insult, tease, taunt or at times attempt to completely destroy her. Secretly, this is because Eris wants to be one of the last remaining powerful fairies. Bunnymund- Enemy The snow blizzard of '68 on Easter Sunday may have been started by Jack, but Eris was the one who magnified the chaos. Neither Jack nor Bunny knows this, and Eris won't say because that would resolve their conflict, and conflict is what she lives for. She taunts Bunnymund and gives Easter an extra spice by turning a friendly egg hunt into a vicious competition. Sandman- Enemy Sandy's pretty much off-limits to Eris; she knows he's more powerful than her and stays away from him. Jack Frost- Enemy Eris has long tried to get Jack on her side, as his sense of fun and love of trouble could fuel her desire for more and more chaos. Jack, however, is completely turned off by her and tries to stop her whenever he can--if only he can see her coming. Pitch- Without Pitch, there would never be fear, and fear is always the starting point for panic. Panic is just what Eris needs, so she knows she can't antagonize Pitch. Aside from the few times they have worked together for their own ends, they stay out of each others' way. Their relationship is purely professional. Gaia- Another 'goody-goody' Guardian who Eris hates, veiwing her kind, serene and motherly nature as just another form of weakness. Rosie- Sol- Drippet- Pan- Timothy- Ebony Black- During Ebony's wanders around the world, she came across Eris, who was soaking up the disorder happening in Turkey. She tricked the young fear spirit, telling her she would disclose Pitch's location if Ebony would make a few fearlings to add to the chaos. The pair had a small skirmish before parting ways as enemies, and Eris wonders how many of Pitch's children have to betray him at one point or another. Halloween- Eris doesn't interact with Halloween much, but has met her the few times she was working with Pitch. She finds it odd that the Boogeyman's adopted daughter would choose to protect children, and has made several attempts to get Halloween to join her instead. Idarii- If Eris ever tries to get close to anyone, it's purely to use them for her own benefit, and Idarii is just another spirit who she's tried to manipulate, though in a more flirtatious manner. Idarii merely brushes off Eris' advances with a light-hearted nonchalance. Eris has tried again and again to earn his allegiance, but secrelty fears his power. Allegro- Eris completely ignores Allegro and underestimates him to be a weak fool--but she has never been more wrong. The Dream Twins- Panic can be caused even through sleep, and Eris has tried to get the twins on her side as well, even faking a motherly attitude to reach them. She nearly got them-- but Halloween was able to bring them to Pitch and Sandy instead for their own safety. Eris still tries to manipulate them and sees them as nothing more than assets, especially Victor, whose fear illusions can help her spread panic more effectively. Elizabeth is scared of Eris but doesn't hesitate to fight her while Victor is quite fascinated by her and her methods. Eris knows hat Victor is a very good manipulator and often lets him get away with it, with disastrous results--but of course, she doesn't mind more chaos. Lindy Dezle Tom Y.- La Calvera- Quotes 'Tooth! That weak, simpering, shallow bimbo!' 'Don't fight the panic.' 'Ugh, this is so boring! I hope you don't mind if I...spice it up.' 'Panic, chaos, confusion, pandemonium! I see no downside to his. Hahahahahaha!' 'Oh Jaaaaaaaaaaaaack...I thought you wanted to have fun!' (to Jack) 'So, still collecting teeth I see? You gotta get out there and DO SOMETHING with your life.' (to Tooth) 'Don't you want to find out where your father is?' (to Ebony) 'Here's the deal, Pitch.' (to Pitch) 'You see, my dears, there are two kinds of spirits in this world-- the weak ones, and the strong ones. And I'm going to teach you what it means to become stronger.' (to the Dream Twins) 'Now don't be a fool ,Toothy! This is why you've always feared me, haven't you?' (to Tooth) 'Now normally I work alone, but you seem to be in need of some help. My goodness, what ''did ''the Guardians do to you?' (to Pitch when finding him alone after fighting Ebony) 'The problem with you is that you have a plan. I usually wing it. Ergo, I win.' (to Pitch) 'This. This is why I will never be a parent.' (meeting Pitch's children for the first time) Category:Villain